A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a small-sized electrical connector, and, more particularly, to separable interconnection of electronic components that use electrical wires and/or cables.
B. Description of the Related Art
For electronic devices that are small in size, the corresponding printed circuit boards and components housed within those devices are also necessarily small in size. Accordingly, electrical connectors that connect wires between small sized electronic components have to be small in size.
For example, a radio transmitter device, sending audio intelligence gained from a microphone to a remotely located receiver, as commonly used in clandestine operations by undercover police officers, has to be as small as possible in size so that the person carrying the device is not detected as being an undercover police officer. In many cases there are several components comprising such a device. For example, a typical system might include a battery, one or more microphones, an antenna, a transmitter unit, and possibly a remote activation switch. The transmitter is usually considered the central component in such a system. Often, it is necessary for the components of such a system to be placed in several locations on the undercover police officer (e.g., taped to his or her arm, leg or abdomen and covered by, or contained within his or her clothing). Because the components are separated, a reliable means of electrical interconnection becomes necessary. In addition to the components being interconnected, a means of quickly and easily disconnecting and reconnecting the individual components is also necessary. This allows, for example, components sewn into clothing to be connected with components attached to the user""s body. The interconnection of each component is via one or more wires. Most often these wires are electrically shielded to prevent interference from external signals or to prevent escape of signals carried within the wire or cable, thereby preventing interference with other devices, or between cables.
As technological advances have allowed the components of such a system to be made much smaller, connectors that were once appropriately sized are now too large. A smaller connector that retains the important features of the larger connector is needed. The primary requirements for such a connector are Nano size, positive locking capability, easy tool free insertion and removal, full electrical shielding, and non-interchangeability.
Connectors are often grouped by size according to distance, or pitch between each individual pin or connection. Connectors with a pitch of 0.025 inches or similar pitch are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cNanoxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cNanominiaturexe2x80x9d connectors. Several companies manufacture connectors that would be considered Nano Connectors. None of these companies offers a product that meets all of the requirements (other than size) at once, that the larger connector met. Since the size of these connectors is necessarily very small, meeting all of the requirements at once is difficult.
Firstly, there is a problem in providing a high strength positive coupling of the Nano Connector to the mating receptacle. If a connection is not sufficiently secured, it may become inadvertently disconnected, causing loss of signal and endangering the lives of the undercover persons. Currently available Nano Connectors either are not positive locking or if positive locking, have mechanisms that are difficult to connect and disconnect quickly and easily. Some Nano Connectors use small jackscrews at each end to couple the connector to its mating receptacle. The small size of the connector and jackscrews makes it difficult to connect and disconnect. Furthermore, there is a need for a tool, such as a small screwdriver, in order to couple and de-couple the connector. Nearby wires are vulnerable to damage from the screwdriver tip. Also, the jackscrews substantially increase the size of the connector. Other latching mechanisms also add substantially to the overall size of the connector. Some mechanisms are exposed and vulnerable to damage while disconnected. If a mechanism requires a separable part, it could be easily lost.
Secondly, few Nano Connectors are designed to provide a means of electrically shielding the connection. Complete electrical shielding across a connection occurs when the shield conductor of the electrical cable makes a direct connection to a conductive enclosure that surrounds the entire connection and makes electrical contact with the corresponding enclosure surrounding the receptacle.
Thirdly, a means of providing non-interchangeability between one size or type of connector and another, or for preventing backwards or otherwise improper mating of a connector, is not available in conjunction with the other aforementioned features.
One aspect of the invention relates to a Nanominiature electrical interconnect system. The system is comprised of plugs and receptacles of various constructions and sizes, but with common design attributes. This system allows for convenient, tool free interconnections, and simplified manufacturing and assembly.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector plug, which includes an outer body. The connector plug also includes a latch that is disposed on a top portion of the outer body, in which the latch has a raised catch at one end of its top surface. The connector plug further includes a pin for hingedly coupling one end of the latch within a slot on the top portion of the outer body. The connector plug further includes an elastomeric material, which acts as a spring, providing an outward pressure against the latch. The connector plug further includes a pin contact assembly, contained within the plug body, with an attached cable extending from the rear of the connector body.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided an inline connector receptacle, which includes an outer body. The connector receptacle further includes a pin contact assembly, contained within the receptacle body, with an attached cable extending from the rear of the connector body.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided chassis connector receptacle design intended to be manufactured directly into a user""s component chassis. This allows the chassis design and configuration to remain as independent as possible from the connector receptacle design. Also, this allows the location and orientation of the receptacles to be suited to the user""s requirements.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a chassis mountable connector receptacle, which includes an outer body. The chassis mountable connector receptacle also includes a socket contact assembly, with attached wires, contained within the outer body. The chassis mountable connector receptacle has particular mechanical features intended for allowing fastening to a chassis such as screw holes or provisions for other methods of attachment.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for inserting a contact assembly with attached cable into the plug body or receptacle body, as the case may be. This method includes pressing the pin or socket contact assembly into the plug or receptacle body with the shield conductor contained tightly between the contact assembly insulator and the plug or receptacle body, thereby causing good electrical connection to the shield conductor.
When a user wishes to couple the connector plug to a mating receptacle, the user aligns and inserts the connector plug into the corresponding opening of the receptacle. As the connector plug begins to slide into the receptacle, the inclined plane surface of the catch contacts the edge of the receptacle opening. As the connector plug slides further into the receptacle, the latch pivots about the hinge pin and the catch compresses into the slot, overcoming the pressure of the elastomeric spring. The depression of the latch is allowed by the deformation of the elastomeric material. At this point, the fit between the plug body and the receptacle body ensures proper alignment of the electrical contact pins and sockets, as they begin to mate together. As the connector plug slides yet further into the receptacle, the catch compresses fully within the profile of the plug body and slides against the inner surface of the receptacle. The contact pins and sockets continue to mate together. Finally, as the plug body nears the bottom of the receptacle opening, the pin and socket contacts become fully mated and the catch finds the opening on the top inside surface of the receptacle opening and springs outward securing the plug into the receptacle and indicating to the user that plug and receptacle are fully and properly mated with a click sound and feel. When the user wishes to de-couple the connector plug from the mating receptacle, the user applies a squeezing force between the top surface of the latch and the bottom of the plug body, forcing the catch clear of the catch opening and below the profile of the plug body. The user, while maintaining the squeezing force, then applies a force of withdrawal away from the receptacle, thereby separating the connector plug from the receptacle.